This invention relates to a paper money extraction equipment for surely picking out only one sheet of paper money. More particularly, this invention relates to extraction equipment for picking out only one sheet of paper money from a plurality of stacked paper money sheets, especially equipment for sending out only the head paper money from the stack in which a plurality of paper moneys are arranged in standing state.
Such equipment may of course be used by itself or this extraction equipment may be used as a part of a paper money paper money dispenser. This equipment can be used for paying for goods, exchanging money for tickets, trading tickets, scrip or other value sheets. The term xe2x80x9cpaper moneyxe2x80x9d in this specification also refers to goods, trade tickets, simulation paper moneys or other securities, etc. In other words the term xe2x80x9cpaper moneyxe2x80x9d in this specification relates to sheet bodies in general.
Sheet paper money dispensers for issuing sheet bodies including paper moneys have been proposed in various types. For example, there is an invention described in Japanese Patent Application 8-188006 in the name of this applicant (also disclosed in European Patent EP 0 812 790 B1). This invention concerns a paper money dispenser for sheet bodies. This paper money dispenser is summarily shown on the attached FIGS. 10A and 10B and 11A and 11B.
As shown on B of FIG. 10, negative pressure is generated at an opening 22, when a fan suction device 26 is driven. As this result, the top most sheet body S1 will be adsorbed on the opening 22. In the above-mentioned condition, a small tire 27 is rotated via existing belt 31, etc., when electric motor 29 is driven. Thus, sheet body S1 which is taken up on opening 22 is sent out to the direction of an exit 14 by the frictional force of tire 27 (refer to FIG. 11A). The tip of sheet body S1 which is sent out to the direction of exit 14 is sandwiched between paired rollers 16 and 17. When sheet body S1 is located between rollers 16 and 17, the sheet body S1 is drawn and paid out to the outside direction (refer to FIG. 11B).
However, there was a problem that the paper money dispenser lacked in providing certainty as to issuing the sheet body paper money. In other words, there was a problem that the paper money dispenser could not issue one sheet of paper money surely. This was related to the problem that delivering tire 27 for paper money idled at the case of bent paper money.
It is an object of this invention to offer paper money extraction equipment for issuing only one sheet of paper money by surely picking out the sheet.
Especially, a purpose of this invention is to surely pick out only the head most paper money sheet from the stack in which a plurality of paper money sheets are arranged in a standing state.
According to the invention, sheet paper money extraction equipment is provided comprising at least a suction box having an opening for adsorbing one sheet of paper money. The suction box is moveable for being moved when the paper money is taken up. A roller device issues the paper money which is taken up on this suction box.
The suction box may be pivoted at a rotating shaft. The suction box may have a fan to generate the vacuum (negative pressure).
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.